


When You Really Care About Someone, Their Happiness Matters More Than Yours

by KathPetrovaDiary



Series: F1 2018 Season [4]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Post china 2018, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 06:31:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14326635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathPetrovaDiary/pseuds/KathPetrovaDiary
Summary: After a shit race in China, Sebastian feels a bit down.Daniel wants to bring a change to that.Post China 2018, fluff.





	When You Really Care About Someone, Their Happiness Matters More Than Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, today's race wasn't what I hoped it'd be.  
> At least Daniel won. Pretty much the only consultation.  
> I wanted to write some Sebastidan and it turned into this.
> 
> Enjoy reading <3

Sebastian has found himself a quiet spot far away from the post-race events in the paddock. He leans against the back of the wooden bench, propping his legs up on the opposite one. He takes out his phone, deciding to give home a call.  
It goes by quick with a few condolences for P8th. Of course he wanted the win, wanted a podium but he has to do with the four points that he got.  
As he says his goodbyes to Fabian, he decides to just sit there. It’s not like he has anything better to do at the moment. He already spoke to the press, said his thanks to the mechanics, did the debriefing…  
Kimi comes to his mind, making his heart ache. The team had ruined the Finn’s strategy for him. He ruined Kimi’s start by cutting him off. To say his otherwise silent teammate had been quite talkative was an understatement. Kimi had looked Sebastian straight in the eye and told him to fuck off after the debrief. The usual after-race celebrations seem unwanted. Well, he seems unwanted is a better way to put it.  
Sebastian groans as he goes through his phone. The only thing people are interested in is that stupid crash and it doesn’t particulary help his mood. Bahrain’s high so far away from his current state. He drops his head in his hands, trying to forget the world for a second. Baku can’t come quick enough. Though that track isn’t exactly one of his bests. Remembering last year’s race still hurts. Another groan, albeit louder, escapes him.

“You okay?” The voice sounds far away and Sebastian isn’t sure he heard or imagined it. “You up there! Everything okay?” Yeah, he definitely heard correctly. Sebastian looks over the railing next to the bench, noticing the blue-clad figure standing a few feet below. A very familiar blue-clad figure holding a trophy. 

“Seb?” Daniel seems surprised that the person up there sounding like he’s dying, is him.  
“Dan?” Sebastian’s just as surprised as he had expected Daniel to be at the RB party. “What are you doing here?”  
Daniel shrugs: “Wanted to get away from everyone for a bit. Let the race sink in.” He avoids Sebastian’s gaze, staring at his feet instead. There is something off ‘bout the RedBull driver, but he doesn’t know what.  
“You want to come up?” Daniel immediately makes eye-contact with Sebastian. A warm smile forms on his lips as he nods. “Yeah!”  
He makes his way toward the door when he realizes it’s the Ferrari home. He quickly glances at Sebastian, who motions with his head as if to say just get your ass up here. With a grin Daniel enters the building. A minute or so later, he’s standing next to Sebastian. He falls down on the bench, following suit as he props his legs up on the opposite one. His knee is resting against Sebastian’s.  
A blush creeps onto the blond’s cheeks, but he puts it down to having it a bit too warm after his shower from earlier.  
“So, what’s up?” Daniel begins as he watches every single movement Sebastian makes. “I heard you groan. Pretty sure it has to do with my teammate.”  
Sebastian gives Daniel a quick look, copying his earlier groan. The Australian has to stiffle a laugh as he presses his lips together. Sebastian is so done with the Dutchman, he realizes. 

“He has crashed into me like five times or so since he began racing. Honestly Dan, I’m quite sick of the kid. I wasn’t that crash-happy at twenty, nor where you.” Sebastian goes with a hand through his hair. “It ruined my race.”  
Daniel nods slowly: “It did. Lewis nor Kimi wouldn’t have gotten close if it wasn’t for Max and you’d still have a bigger lead.”  
“Don’t remind me!” Sebastian mutters, letting his head fall back against the wood. “I could have done a hattrick. Stupid safety car turning the race into shit.”  
Daniel’s face falls slighty at the comment. Sebastian acknowledges immediately, having a sort of apology at hand. “At least you won.”  
The grin returns to Daniel’s features, making the German’s heart jump involuntarily.  
“You should go and celebrate instead of sitting here with whiny-me.”  
Daniel shakes his head. “No, I’m going to stay here and listen to your whining ass, because you need me more than the team.”  
“Dan-,” Sebastian tried to intervene but the Aussie cut him off.  
“No, we’re going to do whatever you want because I want you to be happy!”  
Sebastian looks at him with a frown, not completely sure if Daniel’s drunk or high.  
“Let’s go!” He jumps up from the bench, grabbing Sebastian’s hand and puling him with him.  
“Where are we going?” The Ferrari driver demands as Daniel drags him out of the Ferrari motorhome – where he got quite a few weird stares from his crew – before taking a sharp turn to the right. He leaves Sebastian behind in front of the Redbull motorhome saying, he’ll come back in a few. The Australian runs inside, nearly pushing Helmut and Christian aside as he does. The duo ignores him as they’re used to Daniel’s antics. The moment they notice Sebastian their demeanor changes.  
“Seb, what a surprise!” Christian says, but Sebastian feels he isn’t as happy to see him as he sounds. Helmut nods at him. “What are you doing here, Vettel?”  
Sebastian gives them a big smile but it comes off awkward. “Daniel wants to celebrate. He needs some things here.”  
Christian clearly loses some tension, but Helmut doesn’t even blink.  
“Not here to discuss your little crash with Verstappen?”  
“No, he apologized. Shit happens but life goes on.”  
The tug of a smile is visible on Helmut’s face as he relaxes against the railing of the stairs. Christian plans on asking a few questions when Daniel appears again.  
He pulls Sebastian by the arm away from his bosses. “See you later, guys!”  
Sebastian waves, saying his goodbyes before following Daniel.  
“Where are we going?” He asks as they exit the circuit.  
“To the hotel.” The Aussie replies with a grin. “We’re going to have some fun.”

 

Fun was quite the understatement. Daniel had smuggled three champagne bottles from the after-party into his bag and was set on drinking them all. Sebastian had rejected the Australian’s offer at first, but as the night progressed he drank a whole bottle on his own.  
Now, They are laying on Daniel’s bed watching Cars – Sebastian’s choice after he’d seen enough Fast&Furious for one night – their shoulders pressed together.  
“Seb, why Cars?” Daniel asks as he takes another swing from the last bottle, watching the part where McQueen gets lost on the highway.  
“I like it. I play a part in the second and third movie. When this one came out some younger fans had the habit of calling me Lightning McQueen.”  
Daniel smiles slightly, glancing down at the blond beside him.  
“You kind of are like him.” He says with a playful grin. “Self-centered, egotistical on the track, hot-headed,…”  
“Hey!” Sebastian looks up at his former teammate. “I changed a lot since back then.” There’s no venom in his words. He knows Daniel is joking.  
“You did. Kind of like McQueen you matured over the years.”  
Sebastian snorts: “If only, I’d still win championships like he does.”  
“Something tells me you will win this year.” Sebastian can’t help the blush forming on his cheeks as Daniel’s arm sneaks around his shoulders. He puts it down to having too much champagne.

The next morning Sebastian wakes up because of the sunshine entering the room. They’d fallen asleep during the movie. The TV still on and champagne bottles and chips everywhere. He tries to sit up way too fast. He presses his lips together and shuts his eyes in pain as he sees black dots everywhere.  
‘A Hungover… Great!’  
Once the pain has faded, he turns a bit on the bed, his hand resting on an arm.  
Sebastian jumps up startled before he notices Daniel’s sleeping form. Flashes of last night enter his mind. ‘Right…’  
He checks the clock, noticing he has to leave for the airport in 30 minutes.  
“Shit,” He curses under his breath before looking around for his belongings.  
“Dan!” Sebastian throws a pillow at the snorring Aussie. “Wake up!”  
Daniel yawns as he slowly pushes himself up. “Goodmorning, why the rush?”  
He rubs his eyes and Sebastian can’t help but notice how cute he looks.  
“I’ve to catch my flight in a bit and I still have to pack.”  
“No you don’t.” Sebastian pulls up his eyebrows at Daniel who laughs to himself at the confusion.  
“I called Britta last night. She fixed everything. You’re coming with me on my flight which is tomorrow.”  
“But the team…” Sebastian begins but Daniel cuts him off.  
“You don’t see the team for another week and they don’t mind at all.”  
Sebastian drops back down on the bed: “Why do you do this for me?”  
“Because your happiness matters to me and I kind of feel like Max and I took it away.” Daniel glances at his hands, back resting against the backboard of the bed. “Also, I like you Seb. I wanted to spend some time with you and since you’ve gone to Ferrari that hasn’t really been the case. I miss you.”  
“Dan?” Daniel looks up. “Shut up!”  
Sebastian takes a hold of the Australian’s cheeks before planting his lips on Daniel’s. The kiss is short and sweet, but long enough to switch off the gears in the RedBull driver’s head. “Wow.”  
Sebastian flashes him a devilish grin. The confidence he usually only has in the car reappearing. “Thank you.”  
“You should thank me like that more often.” Daniel says, a wicked grin of his own appearing. “How about now?”  
Daniel nods, pulling Sebastian in for another kiss by the hem of his shirt.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments always welcome <3


End file.
